


Rose Wax

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexuality, Candles, F/M, Nudity, Romance, Sokkla Saturday, Wax Play, sort of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Sokkla Saturday 3: Touch. Azula enjoys the sensation of hot wax on her skin. Nothing else, just hot wax and subtle touches.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Rose Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place six to seven years after the comet. Sort of NSFW for nudity.

She is scared of touch.  
It takes him time to realize it, but she is.  
She likes sensation but she hates touch.  
She will lay naked before him, with no problem. She will even sleep naked with him. But the minute he tries sliding his hands down her waist she gets edgy and defensive. 

Sokka knows how the night will go. Azula has her hair fixed up immaculately and her nails painted to perfection. She smells like jasmine and burning wood and her bathrobe clings loosely to her frame.  
He has been through this with her before, this must be the seventh time and still he isn’t sure what she wants. He is for a while, but then she pushes him away. He feels guilty for his disappointment but he feels it no less. He wishes she would just tell him what she wants. 

She leans in and kisses his forehead and his neck. But not his lips. She never kisses his lips. And she lets him take her by the hips and kiss her back, he has learned to reciprocate only by kissing her neck, forehead, the top of her head, nose, or cheeks. Anything else makes her recoil and leaves him flustered. 

“Good evening, Sokka.” She greets. 

“It is.” He agrees with a smile. “How was the council meeting.” 

“Dreadfully boring, as per usual. It is so dull now that Zuko has brought a mediator to keep debates civil.”

Sokka gives a little laugh. “Don’t you think more progress will be made that way.”

She quirks a brow. “It’s a council meeting, Sokka. We talk in circles and nothing goes anywhere. It’s all petty matters these days, anyways.” She sits herself in his lap. “How has your art been coming along?”

He gestures to the finished painting on the wall. 

She hums softly, “the lighting is a little dark, but other than that, I can at least tell that I’m looking at a tree this time.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

She smiles. Her smile is always lovely, he wishes that she would let him kiss those lips. She trails her fingers over his chest, but she refuses to let him reciprocate and she never really goes beyond that. 

Still he lets her lead him to the bed and watches her robe fall away. She lays on her stomach and he observes the gentle curve of her spine for a moment before moving to pick up the nearest candle. He has learned that she likes candle wax.

She closes her eyes and he lets the wax dribble onto her back. The ventures to trace the line of her spine. She permits him to do this until he gets near her tailbone, then she rolls onto her back and sits up. 

He mutters a soft “sorry.” 

She gives a small smile and cups her hand around his wrist. “Right then.” He says and resumes pouring the wax. 

.oOo.

Red wax spills over her shoulders and onto her chest. It is soothing. She gives a light little pleasured hum and lays back down. He moves the candle and lets the wax drizzle onto her sternum and her belly. She closes her eyes and drinks in the sensation of hot wax. 

She feels his fingers on her tummy, near where the wax had landed. This is pleasant enough, comfortable. If only he would keep his fingers level with her navel. That is comforting.

But his fingers begin to roam again. She feels them on her chest. She takes a deep breath but lets his touch remain there. Her heartbeat picks up when he brings his lips to her neck. Her hands cup around his wrist, “n-no, Sokka.” 

She braces herself for an all too familiar frustrated sigh and wonders, for what must be the eight time, what is wrong with her. 

“I don’t understand, Azula. What do you want?” 

She stares up at him. “This.” she gestures to the candles and the wax clinging to her skin.

“What is this?” He asks. “I always feel like I’m just making you uncomfortable.” 

Her stomach flutters. He does make her uncomfortable, but she knows that he doesn’t mean it. “This.” She says again. “I like the candles and the wax.” 

“Just the candles and the wax?” He asks. 

She nods. “That’s it.” 

“But I can’t...I can’t touch.” 

This is where she confuses herself. “You can.” 

He furrows his brows. “You always push me away.”

She takes his hand and runs it over her sides and her belly. She touches it to her face and neck and sweeps it down her spine. “That’s fine.” 

She thinks that she sees understanding in his eyes. 

It isn’t about the touches it is about the feelings that his closeness brings. A more subtle brand of intimacy that doesn’t leave her feeling dirty or awkward. There is a degree of trust, a large degree of it, that goes into letting her robe fall away.  
If nothing else he has proved that she has placed her trust well. 

“You can just say it, you know?” 

“Say what?”

“That you don’t like sex.” 

She flinches. 

“It’s fine.” He brushes her hair over her shoulder. “I just...it has just been hard to figure out where your boundaries are because you haven’t exactly been clear. Well not until now.”

She curls a strand of hair around her finger. 

“Really, I don’t mind. This is kind of nice…” he picks up the candle again and dips his finger in the wax. He touches it to her lips. 

Her spirits begin to lift, that gesture is significantly less awkward than a kiss. She thinks that it is appropriate to return it so she brings a waxy finger to his lips. Her own version of a kiss. 

“You really do have the oddest habits.” He remarks. 

“I suppose, yes.” 

She sits herself in his lap and rests her head against his bare chest. “More wax?”

She nods and he picks up the candle again. A kind warmth trails down the length of her. She catches it before it can reach her belly button and holds her hand there. He cups his hand over hers and rests his chin on her head. 

.oOo.

He exhales, it is more than a relief to finally understand. At least to some degree, he doesn’t understand her aversion to total intimacy, but he can’t say that this is unpleasant. Quite the opposite really, it is cozy and relaxing. He finds that it is nice to just hold her. There is no pressure to impress or please, just the sensation of her body cradled in his arms and the subtle aroma of rose scented candles. 

She is asleep by the time the candle burns out.  
And it is sublime.  
Sublime to finally spend a full night with her. Sublime to have her sleeping in his arms. 

Sublime to wake up with her still there in the morning. 

He can tell that she had awoke several hours ago but she seems more than content to wait for him to truly wake for himself. He strokes her back and savors those soft, happy, purs.


End file.
